Break Out
by Linhiful
Summary: In which Lin proves that she is Toph's daughter, and Tenzin has to bail her out. Linzin


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra

A/N: This was a prompt given to me on tumblr, and it was super fun! I loved writing it.

I hope Lin isn't too ooc. I imagine her younger self similar to Toph.

* * *

"Lin," Tenzin said with a gulp, looking around the corner to see try to see if there were any metal bending cops patrolling the grounds. He wasn't even sure if there were any around this late at night. "I don't think this is a really good idea." Toph's statue peered over the area, and he almost swore that she was watching them with that smirk of hers that always promised trouble.

Lin shushed him, punching him in the shoulder she was looking over. "C'mon, Tenzin, don't be a big baby. It'll be funny."

"If I need to remind you, _your mother_ is the chief of police, what is she going to do when she finds out about this?" She didn't take her eyes off of the statue, a sly grin spreading across her face when she saw the cost was clear

"Who do you think she is? Now shut up and keep watch." She crept past him, ducking behind a cart. She didn't even wait for him to follow her, pushing it slowly along with her.

Tenzin slapped his forehead, dragging it down his face. He almost wished that he had hair just so he could pull it out. Nevertheless, he followed behind her, using the wind to push the cart for them.

They didn't stop until they were in front of the station, and Tenzin opened his mouth to try to dissuade her one last time, but she immediately sprung into action when she saw that the coast was clear.

"Lin," he hissed angrily, unsure whether or not to follow.

She ignored him, darting through the court yard and leaping up, swinging her arm around to unleash a metal cord that imbedded itself into the stone wall. She jumped up, running up the wall as the cord flowed back into her sleeve.

Tenzin could only watch, amazed, as it completely rolled back in, and she used the momentum to launch herself the rest of the way, landing onto her mother's shoulder.

She shot him a smug look that she wasn't sure he could see. She lifted her leg while holding what she thought was his gaze and stomped on Toph's neck. Her head jumped up in shock, and Lin brought her hand down, slamming it back into place, transforming it. Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw Lin's face staring down at him in place of her mother's.

The metal cord shot out of her sleeve again, and Lin began to scale down the wall. He moved to step out from behind the cart to meet her, but in a flash metal cords shot out and surrounded her, capturing her into a tight cocoon. They pinned her arms to her side, preventing her from being able to bend her way out.

"Lin Beifong," a voice boomed out of the court yard. The fore mentioned girl rolled her eyes when she recognized the voice of Toph's lieutenant, who was much too serious and had always been waiting for a chance to catch her in her antics. "I knew you would try something here with Chief Beifong gone."

Tenzin cursed under his breath, creeping back to avoid being seen. Lin was reeled in until she landed, hitting the ground with more force that she knew could've been avoided. "So, what now?" she asked, lifting her eyebrow at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, leaning down until he was mere inches away from her face. "You are under arrest for vandalism and destruction of property." He waved his hand back at the statue. "Just because you're Toph Beifong's daughter doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." He leaned back, grabbing a hold of her shoulder and pulling her up on her feet. "We'll leave that for her to see just what exactly you did. Your mother can decide what she wants to do with you when she comes back."

"If you haven't forgotten, Metal Head, Mom is blind." The lieutenant shoved her in front of him, tightening the cords in anger.

He dragged her into the station, raising his arm to lift up the stone and revealing a cell. He shoved her inside. "Don't even try to escape. The outside is surrounded with electricity, so if you try to earthbend your way out, you'll be immediately shocked.

"We'll see about that." The gate shut behind her and he shoved the cell down more forcefully that he should have.

Tenzin snuck in behind them, ducking behind a pillar to avoid being seen. The lieutenant marched through the door, slamming it shut and locking it behind him. He tiptoes to the spot he thought Lin was and

"Lin," he whispered. "Are you in there?" He heard a felt a tap against his cheek more than he heard it, and he sucked in a deep gulp of breath. "I have no idea how to get you out."

She only gave him two taps as a warning, and he barely moved back in time before a small piece of Earth was punch through the floor. Electricity crackled through the hole, and Tenzin jumped back in surprise.

"The switch to turn off the electricity is in the other room. You'll know which one it is when you see it. All you need to do is turn it off. I got the rest." He almost couldn't hear her over the crackle of the electricity. "The only one here is that hard ass. I'll distract him, you just go."

"How are you—" The ground rumbled beneath him, and he cursed, darting back behind the pillar. Cells rose up from the floor, electricity hissing along the walls. He heard Lin scream, but no one else. "Lin!" he yelled, but she just screamed at him.

"Go!" The doors burst open, the lieutenant rushing through. He slammed the cells back down as Tenzin slipped out behind him.

"Lin Beifong!" he heard him shout angrily. He could almost imagine his face flushing red with anger, a common thing they've seen since childhood.

Tenzin crept through the hallway, quick and light on his feet. "Now, which room is it?" He opened a door, but all he saw were weapons littering the walls. The next one he opened had maps of the city lining the walls.

He heard the lieutenant's angrily stomping down the hall, sometimes hitting the floor so hard that the ground shook. Tenzin ducked into a room, watching him walk by through the crack.

"The girl, I swear," he muttered under his breath as he passed.

Tenzin let out a small sigh in relief and turned around to inspect the room. "Oh course," he said, smacking his forehead when he saw a gray lever on the wall behind a big stone desk. On the desk, a picture of the Beifong's started back up at him, Toph with her arm around Lin's neck, almost looking like she was strangling her, while her daughter was rolling her eyes at her mother's antics.

He resisted the urge to pick it up, and swiftly pulled down the lever. He peaked out of the door to see if the coast was clear to see Lin barreling towards him. "Get us out of here," she said, jumping at him. Tenzin easily caught her, using the wind to burst through the window and leaped out with her in his arm.

She tightened her hold around his neck as he lightened their landing with the air. He didn't let her go as he created his wheel of wind, riding it over the water to Air Temple Island.

She grinned against his neck, trying to block the wind from whipping around her face. It wasn't until they reached land that they said anything.

He didn't let her go, hugging her tight against him as he buried his face into her shoulder. "Don't you dare do that again." He leaned back only slightly, running his hands through her hair before resting on her cheeks. "When I heard you scream, I—"

"It's called acting, Tenzin." She smirked at him, covering his hands with hers. "I wasn't actually electrocuted."

He shook his head leaning in to kiss her, showing his desperation and worry. "You're going to be the death of me," he murmured against her lips.

She smirked against his. "What a way to go, huh?"

The next day, at the station, Toph rolled her eyes as the lieutenant paced in front of her, lecturing her on how to raise her own daughter.

"Look at that! Look at what she did! To you!" Toph looked in the general direction that he pointed, but not anywhere near the statue.

She waved her hands in front of her face with a grin. "If you didn't forget, Hard Head, I can't see."

"She changed your statue's head to hers, she broke out of jail, and we have no idea where she is right now."

Toph fell back laughing, clutching at her stomach. "That's my girl!"


End file.
